


Drunknap?!

by g101



Series: Sapnap Short Stories [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g101/pseuds/g101
Summary: Sapnap accidentally gets drunk at a party and calls his two best friends for help.A Sapnap, Dream, and GeorgeNotFound FRIENDSHIP Fic!Warning: Underage drinking! I do not condone underage drinking by writing this, this is just FICTION. Please don't drink until you are of the legal age!!! Thank you!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sapnap Short Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885564
Comments: 8
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Underage drinking!  
> PSA: I do not condone underage drinking by writing this, this is just FICTION. Please don't drink until you are of the legal age!!! Thank you!

_Riiiiiiiiing_

Dream opened his eyes to his bedroom ceiling.

_Riiiiiiiiing_

Dream, very annoyed and sleep deprived, rolled over in his bed to grab his phone. When he did so his cat, Patches, woke up and seemed to be in the same upset state Dream was in. 

"Sorry, Patches." Dream murmured as Patches moved to the other side of his bed,

_Riiiiiiiiing_

Sapnap's name was displayed on Dream's phone. Sapnap was calling Dream and George in their Discord group chat. 

He rolled his eyes and pressed the answer button.

"What, Sapnap? I told you we'll record your video tomorrow, okay?" 

"Haha it's Dreaaaam!" Sapnap was giggling and just sounded off.

"Sap? What- Where-" Dream sat up in his bed. He was caught off guard by Sapnap's response.

He was definitely expecting "Dream c'mon let's just record the video right now." and "I always record videos with you when you ask me to, no matter how tired I am!"

But not a weirdly giggly Sapnap. Unless he was streaming but why would he be-

"Hello?" George's voice was heard through the call, interrupting Dream's analysis of the situation. He sounded just as sleepy and irritated as Dream was. 

"Gogyyy!!! Yay you're all here!!" Sapnap cheered.

Dream could hear loud music and voices in the background. Collecting his thoughts together he finally came up with questions.

"Sapnap, where are you?" Dream questioned.

"Um... a party?" He sounded hesitant answering and was slurring his words together.

"Oh my god, are you drunk?" Dream demanded, getting more and more frustrated with how this call was going.

"No no no, they gave me Sprite, Dream, okay? I asked for Sprite I swear on... haha JAH!" Sapnap chuckled. 

"You idiot! How could you not taste whatever they gave you wasn't Sprite?!" George exclaimed.

"Hey now it tasted the exact same, you can't blame this on me." Sapnap responded innocently. 

"I don't understand you never go to parties. You've never even been the type to go to parties. Even at that, to drink? You're 19, Sapnap. What the hell are you thinking?!" Dream ranted.

"Okay, okay, dads chill ouuut. Some buddies of mine dragged me here. They told me whatever they gave me was Sprite and when it looks and tastes like Sprite... imma drink it... By the time I realized it was NOT SPRITE I stopped drinking it. Plus I'm in the bathroom away from the party okay? Are you guys happy now?" Sapnap explained, defensively.

"So you're hiding in the bathroom, drunk, and decided to call us?" George asked.

"Yessss, George. What don't you understand from all of this?" Sapnap answered.

"Do you even know where your quote on quote buddies are?" Dream uttered out, upset at whoever tricked his underage best friend to drink just to be funny.

"No, I think they left. I'm not sure. I've been in here for a while." Sapnap responded, sounding disoriented.

"I honestly just didn't know what to do. The people here... I don't know them. I feel like an idiot. I've never drunk- drank before. So I called the both of you." Sapnap rambled on. He sounded a bit sad and desperate now. 

George and Dream started feeling less upset at Sapnap and more sympathetic. However Sapnap will have to deal with a bunch of jokes and memes about this once he isn't in the state he is in.

Dream sighed and said, "Listen, Sap, you're not an idiot. It's okay now, George and I got you. You think you can send me your location?" 

"Y- yeah give me a sec." Sapnap unconfidently mumbled.

Sapnap accidently deafen his sounds instead of muting himself, so Dream and George could hear all of Sapnap's sighs and grumbles as he tried to navigate his phone.

"Dream, what are we gonna do with him? He's so irresponsible!" George whisper yelled through the phone even though Sapnap can't even hear them.

"Well actually I'm not sure this one is his fault. I mean his 'buddies' did tell him it wasn't alcohol he was drinking and then they just ditched him there! Plus I know for a fact he's never really been to a party before so he couldn't have known." Dream argued. 

"If he's telling the truth." George remarked.

"Oh come on, he's telling the truth. If not, he is one hell of a good liar when he's drunk." Dream commented.

"Okay but this doesn't solve the situation, how is he going to get home?" George asked.

"I'm already on it, once he sends me his location. I'll send an Uber to safely drive him home. And we can even stay on call the whole time to make sure of it." Dream said proud of his plan.

Because Sapnap was incredibly unconscious of what he was doing, he turned his camera on and undeafened his sounds. Finally he's able to hear George and Dream again while unknowingly doing a video call.

"That is, if he can figure out how to send his location." George smirked.

George squinted to look at where Sapnap was. He could see Sapnap's confused face looking at his phone, probably still trying to figure out how to send his location to Dream, and a shower curtain with rubber duckies on it behind him. 

Sapnap looked very fatigued and pale, his eyes were half open and his hair was a mess. To say the least he looked more out of it than he sounded.

"Sap? It's okay if you can't figure it out. I'll just try a different way okay?" Dream assured softly.

Sapnap's confusion lifted off his face and he closed his eyes, smiling. 

"Haha good because I couldn't... do it." He leaned his head back against the bathtub with his eyes still closed.

"George... I don't know what to do now." Dream whispered.

"Are you kidding me you just told him you'll figure it out!!! What do you mean you don't know what to do?!" George quietly exclaimed.

"What can we do?! We don't know where the hell he is and-"

Sapnap's phone buzzed in his hand, which surprised him and made him drop his phone.

All Dream and George could see now was the ceiling of the bathroom he was in.

His phone buzzed a couple more times in a row. 

"Why am I sooooo popular? Hahaha!" Sapnap laughed, reaching down to get his phone.

Soon George's phone started buzzing, then Dream's.

"Dream, we have a problem." George gasped.

"What, what happened?" Dream anxiously asked.

"He posted his location on his Twitter." George stammered out.

**To be Continued...** ****

*******

**A/N:**

  
**I had to rant somewhere: I was in the middle of writing a short story about Sapnap feeling left out when Dream visited George and Wilbur in the UK, because that is some good Sapnap angst/whump to write about. However it is all ruined because IT WAS ALL A PRANK!!! It was a funny prank and I'm not like mad or anything but it just sucks because I was writing about it haha.**   
**Anyways sorry for not posting much and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this one! I think this will only be 2 parts so look forward to the second and final part of this story!!!**

  
**-G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: As BadBoyHalo would say, "LANGUAGE!!!"

"WHAT?!" Dream exclaims.

Dream quickly checked Twitter and there it was...

Sapnap really posted his location.

Thankfully most of the comments were saying it was probably a troll and the other half was indicating it had to be an accident. 

But the issue is the address is out... and Sapnap is still there. 

The both of them sat in silence for a few seconds, trying to process everything and thinking of what they could do next.

"Okay here's the plan. I have Sapnap's Twitter password because he gave it to me just in case he got hacked. In this case he got hacked... by himself. So I'll delete the tweet and George you call him an Uber from that address to his house." Dream briskly explains.

"Alright." George sighs. 

Sapnap shuffles on the bathroom floor and softly says, "Sowwy."

"It's not okay Sap." George sarcastically says while fiddling with his phone to send an Uber.

"Awwwww maannn" Sapnap whines, covering his face with his hands.

Dream smirks at Sapnap's reaction, he had already deleted the tweet so he was just watching Sapnap through his phone, making sure he wasn't going to do anything stupid... again.

"Okay the Uber is on the way, it'll take about 10 minutes it says." George says.

"Well I'm sure it will take 10 minutes to just get Sapnap up and out of the house. So we should probably do that now." Dream calculates out loud. 

"Fine, SAPNAP GET UP!!!" George commands.

"Okay okay, I'm going." Sapnap groans, slowly standing up.

"Oh come on, George don't be so loud." Dream says, turning down his phone volume.

"I mean it worked didn't it?" George chuckles.

"Yeah, okay whatever." Dream rolls his eyes.

The music became louder through the call as Sapnap opened the bathroom door. Because Sapnap was holding his phone downwards, Dream and George could only see his shoes as he walked through the party. 

While Sapnap stumbles through the party someone calls out, "YO IS THERE A SAPNAP HERE?!" 

"Ah guys?" Sapnap mutters.

"There's some girls here looking for a Sapnap?!" The same person calls out.

Luckily everyone at the party seemed confused as to what "a Sapnap" is and just carried on normally. As for Sapnap, well he was freaking out.

"Shit guys what do I do? They're all blocking the exit." Sapnap begged, pulling his hood up to cover his face (not suspicious at all).

"Do you see a back door?" Dream asks. Dream couldn't make out anything from Sapnap's shaky camera.

"Uhh" Sapnap turns around and looks but everything was a struggle for him, he couldn't focus at all. There was a lot of people around him and he was already worried that his fans would see him like this. But he managed to find his way to the back door.

"Okay I think- I think 'm good now." Sapnap breaths out as he went through the back door.

Surprisingly there is no one outside, so Sapnap is able to catch his breath.

George lets out a sigh of relief, he knew their fans were crazy but this was a whole new level of crazy. He hastily checks his phone to see where the Uber was now.

"2 more minutes until the Uber arrives, Sap." George warns.

"Gotit." Sapnap quickly says, looking for a path to the front.

As Sapnap continues to stumble toward the front, he grabs his ear buds out of his pocket to plug in so the Uber driver wouldn't be able to hear their call. But because he is still very drunk, Sapnap struggles plugging in his earbuds in his phone while not looking where he is walking which makes him fall face first onto the ground.

"Ughh." Sapnap grunts. His phone was face down on the ground with earbuds attached to them so he couldn't hear Dream or George. 

The moment Sapnap put the earbuds in his ear all he hears,

"..GOING ON!? SAPNAP?"

"ARE YOU OKAY?" 

"Guys I'm fine, I just fell, its fiine. My phone's not though" Sapnap frowns looking at his cracked phone.

"Are you sure? That was a hard fall." Dream asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me Dreammm." Sapnap slowly stands up continuing to head to the front.

Finally Sapnap reaches the front after many close calls to falling again.

"George where's the Uber?" Sapnap impatiently asks.

"They're turning the corner now." George answers.

"Okay cool, once you're in the car you should be in the clear." Dream adds.

"Unless he screws up, again." George smirks.

"Ha ha so funny Gogy, you're just a little jokester!!!" Sapnap sarcastically giggles.

A car pulls up to Sapnap and the driver rolls down the window, "For Nick?" 

"Yup!" Sapnap says, opening the car door and plopping in the front passenger seat. 

The driver was a girl around Sapnap's age but didn't seem to know who Sapnap was which was good. Her car had LED lights throughout the car and there was a karaoke car mic in the console in the front. 

"Oh man! You have karaoke in here?!" Sapnap exclaims.

"Yup, it's a bit of a drive so you can choose any song you want and here." She hands Sapnap the mic and starts driving.

"Sapnap, why- what are you-" Dream stutters out but before he could finish his sentence Sapnap had already put on "How to Save a Life" By The Fray.

"Well we lost him." George grins.

"Aw man that's too bad." Dream smiles starting a screen recording. 

"-Smiles politely back at youuu"

Sapnap stops singing for a second, probably because he forgot the words.

"YOU BEGIN TO WONDER WHY YOU CAME"

Sapnap switches to a lower key as he always does.

"Where did I go wrong? I loooooooost a friend. 

Somewhere aloooong in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a lifeeeeeee" 

Throughout the song there were voice cracks and key changes which made Dream and George cry of laughter just imagining the driver's reactions to how bad of a singer Sapnap was. But Sapnap of course seemed oblivious to how much of an embarrassment he was being.

After a few more songs Sapnap became quiet and calm just looking out of the car window. 

"Is he dead?" George laughs.

"I think the drowsiness is catching up to him." Dream chuckles.

"Okay we're here." The driver stops the car and looks over at Sapnap.

"Oh, um thanks." Sapnap unbuckles his seat belt and opens the door.

"Have a good night, Sapnap!" This caught Sapnap's attention because no one outside of his Minecraft friends call him Sapnap

"Don't worry I won't say anything." The girl smiles and shows her Sapnap fire shirt under her sweater.

All he could respond was, "Yeah okay shhhh, um yeah uh th- thank you!" 

As Sapnap walks to his front door he whispers into his ear buds, "Guys she was a fan she was a faaannnnnn." 

Dream sighs, "Well all we can do is hope that she sticks by her word and doesn't say anything." 

George facepalms, "I swear her name on Uber didn't seem suspicious."

"It's fine. I just wanna sleep." Sapnap mumbles.

After a few seconds of fiddling with his keys, Sapnap unlocks the door and enters his house. 

"Home sweet home!!!!!" Sapnap yells out.

He went straight to his room and flopped right on his bed. 

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do without you." Sapnap smiles.

"Yeah I don't know either." George jokes.

"Yeah Sapnap I know you trust these "buddies" of yours but you need to be more careful. You're underage and you could've gotten hurt or worse tonight. I can't even imagine what-" Dream was in the middle of a rant when Sapnap began to softly snore.

He fell asleep.

"What an idiot." George shook his, smirking.

"Yeah but he's our stupid idiot." Dream laughs.

*******

**A/N:**

**Man I'm sorry I suck at updating haha!! Been really busy lately and been in a stump with how I should end this, so I'm sorry if this ending sucked more than usual. Also I didn't thoroughly edit this so I'm sorry for any grammar or whatever mistakes I might've made. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Please stay safe and have a good day/night!**

**-G**


End file.
